A Normal Life
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Casey and Co. have their last battle against the Sovrans. Will they win or lose? R&R plz!!! Sequel to "Realm's secrets"
1. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life   
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~,''~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat typing on her computer. She was looking up the history of the Philippines for her schoolwork when an IM box popped up at her. The Screen Name was Death206.   
Death206: Hey Casey! It's Slater!   
Casey smiled wide and typed.  
Faith71088: Hey! I miss you guys!  
Death206: Yeah, I miss you a lot. How's school going?  
Faith71088: Good, nothing big. The 7th grade talent show is coming up soon, I'm going to be trying out, maybe.  
Death206: Maybe? Casey you have a great voice you better try out!  
Faith71088: Slater one thing I've learned in life, friends always tell you what they think you wanna here. And I wanna hear the truth so all my friends never tell me what I wanna hear.  
Death206: Well I'm telling you what I think. You should try out.  
Casey sighed as she heard the front door slam shut. "Casey I'm home!" Ghost called.  
"Ok! I'm up stairs!" She called back.  
"I got dinner on the way home! Come down and eat!" Casey gave a slight pout and turned back to the computer.  
Faith71088: Sorry Slater, I g2g, Ghost just got home with dinner.  
Death206: Ok, I'll talk to ya later.   
Faith71088: Ok, luvz! Buh bye!  
Death206: Luv ya, bye.  
Casey disconnected from the Internet and ran down stairs. It had been almost a full year since the attack by the Sovran of Terror. Casey for once was living a normal life. She still wanted to know more about what her mom and dad would fight about. She had gone to see her father since the last time. She was slightly disgusted with him. He always wanted to blame the fights on her mother. She sat down at the dinner table and Ghost set her plate down. "I don't get how you can eat that stuff." Ghost said taking a bit of her sweet and sour chicken, they were having Chinese. Casey laughed.   
"What vegetables, white rice and tofu?" Ghost shuttered at the tofu part. "When you're a vegetarian you tell me how it tastes!" They both laughed and eat their dinner.  
"So how was school?" Ghost asked after swallowing.  
"Good, I got a B on my pop quiz in math." Casey said.  
"Yeah, your teacher called me at work, you're failing math." Casey choked on her rise. She gulped down some water and coughed. "And she said you knew it." Casey choked again. "Care to tell me why you didn't tell me?" Ghost rose an eyebrow.  
"Well I um, you see, I kinda, well." Casey stuttered. "I didn't want to tell you because, because you had a lot of stuff to do with work an all." Casey smiled sweetly.   
"Right." Ghost roller her eyes. "Well I was talking to her and she said I should get you a tutor." Casey spit out her water all over Ghost. "Casey!"   
"Sorry! I don't need a tutor! I can do fine!" Casey said as Ghost wiped herself off with some napkins.   
"Casey! You're getting an F! There's no way you can get that up in less then two weeks." Ghost said.  
"Two weeks? Why two weeks?" Casey said raising an eyebrow.  
"That's when try out for the talent show are, and I do believe I said of your grades weren't Cs or higher you wouldn't be trying out." Casey gapped at Ghost.  
"But Ghost!" Casey whined. "Please! I promise I'll get my grades up! Please! Oh please! Oh please!" Ghost shook her head. "You're no fair!" Casey pushed her chair back and ran up stairs.  
"I hate being the bad guy." Ghost muttered as she cleared the table.   
@~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~`,~~~`'~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey slammed her hand down on the alarm clock as it blared 'It's My Life' by Bon Jovi. She got up and took a shower. She came out in her school uniform and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. Ghost had all ready left. Casey set her bag down next to her shoes, she was still used to taking her shoes off when she entered the house. The phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello Casey speaking!"   
"Hola Chica! It's Megan, schools canceled today do to teacher meetings!" Megan's voice cried.  
"All right! Yay! Our test will be tomorrow YAY!" Casey cried.  
"Yeah do you want to come over?" Casey bit her lip.   
"Yeah sure!" Casey said.  
"Cool be over here at 1:30."   
"OK! See ya then! Bye bye!"  
"Bye." Casey hung up the phone. She grabbed her bag and ran back up stairs. She threw it onto her bed then the phone rang again. She grabbed the phone that was upstairs.  
"Hello Casey speaking."  
"Hey Casey it's Megan again, aren't you going to go see your dad again today?" Casey frowned.  
"Oh yeah I forgot. But I don't really wanna, Arial is making me." Ghost was going by Arial here.   
"Oh bummer. Are you going to go?" Casey bit her lip trying to decide. She didn't really like her dad and the last time she went to see him she ended up getting upset.   
"Yeah I guess I will." Casey replied. "But it's still really hard trying to talk to him."  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I don't talk to my dad, heck! I don't even talk to my mom." Megan said. Casey sighed.   
"I don't think I'm going to be able to get over there today, maybe Saturday." Casey said feeling the tears in her eyes sting.  
"Ok, see ya at school!"   
"Bye."  
"Bye." Casey hung up the phone and wiped the tears away.   
"Why am I crying? I hate my father, but I...I loved.......I loved my mom." Casey whispered. She went back into her room and fell asleep.   
@~~~~~',~~~~~`'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia stood holding her and Ryo's newborn baby, Sidney. Ryo was putting the star of the Christmas tree. Kento and Sai were baking cookies in the kitchen and Rowen and Sage were helping put up the lights. Sidney started to cry and Ryo cursed about the star not staying on. Mia rocked her gently to calm her down. It had been almost a full year since Casey left. They called once in a while. Mia had helped Slater set up a computer and he had gotten the Internet so he could e-mail and IM Casey. It was Christmas already and Kat had told them she was starting to get a feeling that the last Sovran would attack soon. "I hope she doesn't." Mia whispered using a lock of her hair to tickle Sidney. She giggled and lightly grasped her mommy's hair in her tiny hand. Ryo chuckled as he walked over to the two.   
"Is she tickling you." Ryo said as he lightly poked Sidney in the stomach. She giggled and wrapped her small hand around Ryo's finger. Sidney yawned and soon fell asleep. Ryo chuckled and kissed Mia on the cheek. "I'll put her to bed." Mia nodded and carefully handed Sidney to Ryo. Mia sat down on the sofa and yawned. The phone rang and got up to answer it.   
"Hello." Mia answered.  
"Hey Mia! It's Ghost." Mia smiled.  
"Hi! How are you and Casey doing?" The guys gather around her to hear what Ghost was saying.  
"We're good, and you?" Ghost replied.  
"We've been pretty good." Mia answered.  
"Yeah, Casey told me you added a new addition to the Sanden family." Mia laughed.  
"Yeah you could call her that. Sidney Renee Sanden."   
"It sound lovely. I was wondering, Casey has been having a hard time in school, and with seeing her dad a while ago. She was suppose to go see him again today, but I found her asleep in her bed when I got home, I was wondering if we could stay with you for a while? I think she needs to be around her family." Mia smiled.  
"Oh yes! You guys can come down any time!" Mia cried.  
"Thank you Mia, she'll be so happy, we'll be there around the 23rd." Ghost said.  
"Ok see you then, bye."  
"Thank you, bye." Mia hung up the phone and turned to see all the guys questioning faces. "Ghost and Casey are coming down for Christmas, they'll be here on the 23rd." Ryo smiled huge.  
"That's great!" Ryo cried. Mia laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.   
"I have to get their bed rooms ready." Mia said walking up stairs.  
@~~~~~',~~~~~`'~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ghost hung up the phone and looked up at the top of the stairs. A sleepy looking Casey stood rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She yawned and walked down stairs. "Hey there, you didn't go see your dad did you?" Casey shook her head.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't handle seeing him again." Ghost nodded her understanding.  
"Ok, on the 23rd you and I are going to Japan to spend Christmas with the others, how does that sound?" Ghost smiled as Casey's face lit up.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Casey hugged Ghost and ran up stairs to pack.  
@~~~~,'~~~`,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A girl with long bright green hair stood watching a crystal ball. You could see the whole city of Beaverton in it. It faded away and showed the city of Toyama. She had on a long deep red skintight dress. She turned around. Her face was pale, her lips were deep red and her eyes were yellow. "Finding the Realm Warriors should be very easy, Master Naoko will be very pleased with my plans." She disappeared and a girl peeked around the corner. She had light blue/white hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes with pale skin. She had on a blue body suite with knee high blue boots. A smirked played across her light blue lips.   
"We'll just see Rachel, you're plan is doomed to fail." She laughed and disappeared as well.  
@~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was already the 21st when Ghost had told Casey they were going to Japan, it was now the 23rd and Casey sat on the plane with her headphones. She typing on her lab top as well while tapping her foot to the beat of 'How do I' by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Ghost sat stiff in her chair, she hated planes. Casey was typing up her report on the Philippines. Ghost tapped her and pointed tot he sign. Casey nodded, it was time for her to put the lab top and her head phones away. She zipped up her backpack and sat back. Ghost grasped the arms of the seat tightly as they hit the ground. Casey was used to it by now. They slowly were let off the plane and met Sage and Kento outside the airport. Casey ran and jumped into Sage's out stretched arms. Ghost blew a piece of hair away from her face and grabbed some of Casey's bags with hers. Kento rushed over and took all of Casey's bags. "Hey squirt how ya been?" Kento asked Casey as he and Ghost walked up to Sage and Casey.  
"Pretty good. You guys?" Casey replied as Sage put her down, she was still short for being a 13-year-old.   
"We've been good, we got to bring Sidney home a month and half ago." Kento answered. "Let's go." They put all the bags into the trunk of the car and hopped inside. They drove up at the Koji/Sanden mansion. Ryo and everyone else were waiting out side for them. Casey jumped out of the car and ran into Ryo's arms.  
"Hey you!" Ryo said picking her up and spinning her. Casey laughed and hugged him. Sai gave her a hug and so did Rowen. Mia hugged her.  
"Welcome back sweetie." Mia whispered hugging her.  
"Where's Sidney I gotta see Sidney!" Casey cried. Everyone laughed and her and Mia ran inside as everyone helped bring in her and Ghost's bags.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~~`'~~~~~,~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~  
Casey and Mia stood watching Sidney sleep in her crib. "She's so tiny." Casey whispered. Mia nodded. "How old is she?"  
"Two, three months." Mia answered covering Sidney up. Ryo came in behind them and wrapped an arm around both their shoulders.   
"Here's all my girls." Ryo said kissing the top of Casey and Mia's head. "Come on, Sai made some cheese cake." They nodded and left the room. They walked down stairs, Kento, Sai and Sage were sitting at the table eating while Ghost and Rowen where by the phone as Ghost talked. Casey sat down next to Sage and watched Ghost get upset. Her eyes glazed over in tears and Casey went to get up but Sage made her sit down. Casey gasped as Ghost dropped the phone and sank to her knees. Rowen knelt down next to her and hugged her. Casey watched as Ghost cried into is shoulder.   
~ Casey it's Kat, she's missing. We've tried to contact her but nothing comes back. Ghost and Kat are sisters, we have to find Kat for Ghost's sack. ~ Tristin's sad voice filled Casey's mind. Rowen helped Ghost to her room. After a half-hour later Rowen came back down. He hung up the phone and sat down next to Casey.  
"Casey-" Rowen started.  
"I all ready know, Tristin told me, telepathically." Casey said Rowen nodded. "Does Slater know?"   
"I think so." Rowen answered. Casey bit her lip.  
"I'm not hungry." Casey said and ran up to Ghost's room. She silently inched her door open and saw Ghost sleeping in her bed. She could tell she had been crying when she fell asleep. Casey closed the door and sighed. She walked into her room and connected to the Internet. Slater was on.  
Faith71088: Slater, I'm sorry about Kat.  
Death206: Don't worry. If I know Kat she'll be fine.  
Faith71088: Where could she have gone? I mean, something must have happened to her.  
Death206: Yeah I know. She said she could feel the Sovran of Silence near by.   
Faith71088: Do you think...  
Death206: I don't want to believe it, but it's the only thing that could have happened to her. I mean she an immortal.  
Casey bit her lip. Slater was right. "When will I ever get a normal life?!" Casey cried.  
Faith71088: So the battle starts again.  
Death206: Yeah, when will we ever have a normal life?  
Casey smiled.  
Faith71088: I just asked myself that. Hopefully this is our * last * battle.  
Death206: Yeah, I hope it is. I g2g, my dad need to call someone, talk to ya later  
Faith71088: kk! Luvz buh bye!  
Death206: Luv ya, bye.  
Casey went onto checking her e-mail. Megan had e-mailed her.  
Casey! Girly I didn't know you left for Japan again!!!!!! I'm like the last to find out! I feel so un-loved! Leah told me and so did Andrew. I haven't talked to your sister, her and DJ moved to Cali. SHE'S SOOOOO LUCKY!!!!! I wanna go to Cali too! Wa Wa Wa Wa! I'm totally hyper today! Hehehehe! What about you?!? Have you been hyper lately? Everyone misses you! The teachers are flipping that you left again, lucky you! You don't get any homework while you're gone. Arman and Seena say 'Hi! We love you! Come back safe!' and a whole bunch more. LOL! They wrote what they wanted me to say to you! You're lucky! You actually became really good friends with Seena and Arman. No one but you, that are girls, have become friends, really good friends with them. I bet you don't wanna hear about how much your friends miss you huh? Well I g2g! Wait! You better tell me all about what's going on there ok!?!   
Luv ya  
Meggy Meg.......... I think   
Casey laughed at the last part 'I think'. She was always doing that. "I miss them already." Casey whispered and hit reply.  
Meggy Meg......u think!  
Now do you see this ^ that's a first! You never think! LOL I'm kidding! Yeah I know I'm charmed! I make friends wit everyone! Er or not! I still HATE Drew and will NEVER like him! Him sitting on my lap went way to far for me to handle. Sorry I didn't tell you about me going to Japan again. I don't know when I'm coming back. I still haven't seen Slater, no not Moe, the Slater I met here. He has IM so I've talked to him. On the 21st, I didn't go see my dad. I just couldn't. I know that if I did my heart would just break. Do you think I did the right thing, not going to see him? I have to go.   
LuvS alwayS!  
Casey  
Casey hit send and turned off her computer. She sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. She slid down next to one of her bags and opened it. She pulled out a picture of her and her mom. A tear ran down her cheek and landed on the glass that covered the photo. She ran her hand down the front and wiped away her tears. "The guys, Mia and my friends are all I have left. My family disappeared. Jessica forgot about me, my mom is gone, and my dad...her was never there for me no matter what." Casey whispered. "I miss you mom, I wish I were there with you that night. I could have stopped him, or at least I could have distracted him so you could call the cops. I'm so sorry mommy." Casey stood up and put the framed picture on her nightstand.   
"Casey! Someone's here to see you!" Kento's voice called up to her. She ran over to the mirror and made sure she looked like she hadn't been crying. She opened her door and ran down stairs. She was half way down and saw Slater standing at the door as Ryo talked to him.  
"SLATER!!!" Casey cried and ran down and threw her arms around him. He had gotten taller, he was 5'6" or 5'7", while she was only 5'5". Slater laughed and hugged her tightly. Ryo chuckled as the others came in.   
"Hello to you too." Slater laughed as Casey pulled back and giggled.  
"Hi. Why are you here so late?" She questioned.  
"I needed to talk to you and Ghost, about Kat." Rowen stiffened.  
"I don't think you should talk to her at the moment. She's really upset about it." Rowen said. Slater nodded.  
"I know but Michelle and Tristin said I had to." Slater said. "I don't want to upset her any more but I have to talk to her." Rowen went to say no but Mia cupped a hand over his mouth.   
"Casey will show you to her room." Mia said smiling sweetly as Rowen tried to remove her hand from his mouth. Casey walked up the stairs with Slater behind her. She stopped at the last door on the right,   
"Here ya go." Casey then went to walk past him. Slater grabbed her hand.  
"I said I need to talk to Ghost *and* you." Slater said. Casey nodded and they knocked on Ghost's door.  
"Come in." Ghost called. They came in and found Ghost sitting on her bed red-eyed. She looked up at them. "Hey Slater." He nodded.  
"Ghost, I need to talk to you about Kat." Her face went sad. "We think the Dynasty took her."  
"But why would they want her?" Ghost asked as Casey sat down on her bed. Slater took the chair in the corner.   
"She's one of the strongest, and wisest guardians. *If* this is the Dynasty then they will be coming after you Ghost. You two have a special link, like how the Realm Warriors do." Slater explained. "And if we don't get Kat back they could turn her against us."  
"And they could use the power that she has from the Armor of Death to create an evil Armor of Death couldn't they?" Casey added. Slater nodded.   
"Why are you telling me this?" Ghost questioned, she still didn't see why they were telling her about what they could do with Kat's power, she already knew.  
"Ghost, we need you to try to contact Kat through your link." Slater said. Casey gasped.  
"Hold on I need to talk to you a lone Slater." Casey said pushing him out of the room and shut the door.   
"What?" Slater asked.  
"Slater you can't ask her to do that!" Casey hissed quietly. "Not only will it take all her energy from trying to contact something in the Dynasty but if she can't get through to Kat she'll be heart broken and she'll start to blame herself."   
"Casey she's our only hope for the future! I don't care if she starts to blame herself! At least we know we tried! And I don't want you getting in the way of that!" Slater yelled at her, she took a step back and he went back into the room. Casey grew very angry. ~ No one yells at me! Especially if it about someone I care about and they say they don't care! ~ Casey stormed into the room. Slater was telling Ghost what to do. Casey walked up to Ghost and pulled her up from the floor. "What are you doing?!" Casey glared at Slater.  
"If you want to make her use her link you get through me first!" Casey snapped. Ghost was confused on why Casey was doing this. Slater grabbed her shoulder to push her out of the way but Casey grabbed his hand and twisted, hard. He let out a cry of pain. Casey let go with a pissed off look on her face. "I'm not that easy to beat." Slater glared at her.  
"You're going to be the reason the Dynasty takes over the mortal realm! You better be happy!" Slater stormed out.  
"Casey why'd you do that?" Ghost asked turning Casey to face her.  
"Ghost I know what would have happened if you failed, you would have blamed your self, like I blame myself for my mothers death." Casey said.   
"You're right, I would have blamed myself. But please don't fight with Slater because of me." Ghost said. Casey shook her head.  
"He brought that fight on himself, he yelled at me saying he didn't care if you blamed yourself or not, and I WON'T take it." Casey said. "Get some rest, I'll figure out how to get to Kat with out you using your link to her." Ghost nodded and got into bed. Casey reached the door.  
"Oh Casey." She turned back to Ghost. "You're not to blame for your mother death." Casey smiled and nodded then she left.   
@~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~,~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Lee and Rose walked into the empty playground. It was later, around midnight and the streetlights lit the dark grounds. A cold chilly breeze past by them and they turned around to see Slater walking up to them. "Did she contact them?" Rose asked noting the mad look on Slater's face.  
"No, Casey stopped her." Slater said with anger.  
"Why would she do that?" Lee asked.  
"Because she doesn't want Ghost to get hurt and blame herself if she failed to contact her." Slater answered. "She's a weak warrior, she lets her emotions get in the way to much, because of her we could lose the war against the Dynasty." Lee and Rose nodded.  
"I agree." Both of them said at once.   
@~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~`'~~~`,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat on her bed, sleep tugging at her eyes. She wanted so badly to go to sleep but she had to find away of contacting Kat with out Ghost getting upset about failing, if she did. ~ There has to be away to contact her myself. ~ Casey thought trying to keep her eyes open. ~ Maybe if I try to use my armor's power since I'm connected to Slater, and he's connected to Kat. If that doesn't work I could fine her location through a temple fire reading, that is if I remember how to do it. ^_^' ~ Casey finally gave in and fell asleep.   
@~~~~`,'~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rachel landed on the railing of the Ghost's balcony. Her hair blew strongly in the wind. Her eyes were glowing yellow. "You're guard is down Ghost, you better watch out." She said vanishing as she jumped into the air.   
@~~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA! Hope y'all liked it! I'm going to start the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! Standard disclaimers apply. LadyMia11@Netscape.net   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life: Chapter 2  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78   
@~~~~~,'~~`,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat sat in a bubble hugging her knees to her chest. Her long blue/black hair spilled over her shoulders as she rested her head on her knees. A spirit walked up to the bubble. It had long white hair, and had on a sleeveless dress with a V neckline. Her eyes were black and her lips were black also. "I know you're up guardian of Death." She said. Kat looked up with hatred.   
"Naoko you know you can't hold me here, the Realm Warriors will find me and destroy you." Kat said bitterly. Naoko laughed.  
"That's what you think! I am the last and strongest Sovran, do you really think some little brats will be able to defeat me? I think not!" Kat glared at her. "Your sister should be joining you shortly." Kat stood up.  
"Leave her alone! I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you with my own two hands!" Kat screamed.  
"You know all that screaming and yelling is giving me a headache." Naoko snapped her fingers and Kat was sealed in a blackish clear crystal. Kat pounded of the crystal from inside screaming her lungs out but nothing was heard. Naoko smirked. "That's better."   
"Master Naoko." She turned around to see Rachel kneeling on one knee. "I have found the guardian of Spirit, do you want me to attack now?"   
"Yes, attack her and bring her to me, unharmed." Rachel nodded and disappeared. Naoko turned back to Kat who was now wide-eyed. "Just wait till I take your powers Kat, then you will be completely helpless."   
@~~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rachel appeared in Ghost's room. ~ This is going to be easy. ~ Rachel thought. She lifted her hand and a black cloud formed around Ghost. With a flash of black light the sleeping Ghost was gone. Rachel smirked. She spun around when she heard growling. Black Lightning growled and bared his teeth. He lunged at her and she jumped out of the way. Black Lightning smashed through the window and went tumbling out the window. Rachel smirked. "Stupid beast." Rachel disappeared.   
@~~~~`,'~~~~`,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey woke up when she heard a window breaking from Ghost's room. She jumped out of bed and ran into Ghost's room. She screamed and everyone was in there in a flash of light. Ghost was gone and the window was smashed into shards. Casey ran tot he window and leaned out shards of glass cut into her hands but she didn't care. She gasped when she saw part of Black Lightning's body in the light that pours out of the window. She flew past everyone and down stairs. Ryo, Sage and Kento followed her down and Sai and Rowen watched out of the window with Mia. Casey unlocked the door and pulled it open. The door slammed against the wall and a mirror fell and shattered. Kento stopped the looked at it. "Seven years bad luck for her." He ran out side when he heard Casey scream. Casey was kneeling down next to the limp body of Black Lightning.   
"Is he alive?" Ryo asked Sage who was down on his knees next to Casey.  
"I think, but he'll be dead soon." Casey grabbed a hold of Sage's collar and shook him hard.  
"You have to save him! Use you're healing power! Please Sage I'm begging you!" Casey cried. Sage took a hold of her hands.  
"Calm down Casey." Sage said in an older brother tone. "I'll do what I can." Casey nodded tears running down her cheeks. Ryo helped her to her feet and held her close as Sage called upon his armor. He took out her sword and slowly waved it over Black Lightning. "It's not working." Sage said turning to Casey. She sank to her knees.  
"This can't be happening!" Casey cried. A silver light started to glow on her forehead and she shook her head sending tears flying in the air. "First Kat, then Ghost now Black Lightning! It's not happening!" The light washed over everywhere and left Casey in the Princess Realm dress that's what she called it. She was almost in a trance. Sage backed away from Black Lightning as Casey moved toward him. Black Lightning's body was lifted into the air and Casey placed her hands on his body. A blinding silver light filled their vision and Black Lightning was standing alive on the ground. The silver hue that outlined Casey disappeared and so did the dress leaving her in her PJs. She moaned and fell to her knees. Kento picked her up and carried her into her room. She had passed out from using the power of the princess.   
@~~~~~,~~~~~~~,~~~`'~~~~~,~~~~~~`  
Casey woke up feeling sick. Her head was spinning and she had a pain in her chest. She got up and found everyone up and sitting in the living room with Lee, Rose and Slater. She sat down next to Sage and across from Slater. He glared at her. "I'm sorry." Casey said filling the silence.  
"For what?" Sage asked placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"It's my fault Ghost is gone, I knew how to contact Kat with out her getting hurt and blaming herself, but I was to tired and fell asleep instead of doing it." Casey answered a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"Casey it wasn't your fault, who knew they were going to attack her tonight." Sai said with a caring tone.  
"I did. I knew they were going to go after Ghost and I didn't protect her. I'm useless." Casey said placing a hand on her forehead.  
"Well don't feel sorry for yourself, you brought this upon yourself.." Slater said receiving glares from everyone but Lee, Rose and Casey. Casey looked up sending tears flying in the air.  
"I'm not feeling sorry for myself! And I'm not going to sit here and cry about it like the baby you think I am! I'm going to stand up and fight it!" Casey yelled standing up. Slater stood up to meet her gaze.  
"Well I don't see you fighting it right now! I see you crying like the baby you are!" Slater yelled back. The guys looked at the two once in love 13-year-olds yell at each other.   
"And what about you! I only see you sitting here doing nothing! Whenever you're in trouble Kat is always there to help you out! And when she's in trouble all you do is sit back and watch!" Casey growled.  
"I did try to help! But you stopped me from having Ghost use her link! So don't you dare go blaming it on me! It was you who stopped her!" Slater barked.  
"I know! And I'm paying for it! Don't you see!" Casey screamed. She sank down to her knees covering her face with her hands. "I know." Slater felt guilt grip his heart as six people glared at him. Sage slid down next to her and went to put his arms around her but she pushed him away and stood up. She wiped her tears away but they kept coming. Sage stood up next to her and gave Ryo a worried glance. "I'm sorry. You were right Slater." Slater gave a surprised and questioning look. "I am a baby, when ever times get hard I always cry."   
@~~~~~`,'~~~~`,~~~~`'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater wanted to run to Casey and hold her tightly and whisper soothing words to her and tell her she's not a baby, that she was one of the strongest people he knew, and that he was an idiot forever calling her a baby. But his body wouldn't move. He was frozen in his spot standing clenching his fist. His throat was dry and he couldn't say anything to her. "And I was the biggest idiot for not letting you help Ghost with her link to Kat, and letting my emotions get in the way."  
"Casey." Sage took a hold of her shoulder. She pushed away and stepped away from him shaking her head.  
"No Sage! I have to say this. I'm sorry I ever met you." Slater went wide-eyed. "Cause if I hadn't I would never be making you feel such pain, anger and sadness. I'm sorry, this is all my fault and I will fight to make everything right again." Casey said looking up at him, but she looked right past him not wanting to make eye contact. "I'm sorry." Casey tore off in a run out the door. She flew past Slater but he didn't move to stop her. He just stood there shocked at her words.  
"Are you happy now!?" Ryo and Sage yelled.  
"She blames herself for everything now!" Sai yelled.   
"And you didn't even say anything to comfort her!" Rowen barked.  
"Maybe just maybe you could have stopped her from blaming herself!" Kento growled.   
"How was he suppose to know!" Rose screamed standing up.  
"Yeah it's not like it's written across her face say's 'say something to comfort me and I'll stop blaming myself!'" Lee yelled. Mia shook her head as Sidney started to cry and the seven yelled back and forth as Slater just stood there. Mia stood up with Sidney in her arms.  
"QUIET!!!!!!!" Mia yelled everyone including Sidney shut up. "Stop fighting! You're fighting over Casey and you're not even thinking about what she would do! It's not Slater or Casey's fault. It's nobody's fault, no one knew that they were going to take Kat and Ghost. No one knew when the last Sovran was going to attack." The guys looked surprised at Mia as Sidney started to cry again. Mia hushed her and the guys took in her words.   
"I have to go talk to her." Slater said running out of the house. ~ Casey where are you? ~ Slater thought as he ran down the streets. He ran to the playground, she wasn't there. He ran to Cherry Hill then to Cherry Hill Park, then to the city, she wasn't anywhere. ~ Oh Casey where are you? ~ Slater thought as he ran up a hill to the weeping willow. The hill over looked a lot of Toyama. He spotted the small temple that Sai had bought. Casey went there to do fire readings. ~ Casey please be there. ~ Slater took off running to get there. He reached it and found Casey chanting.   
"I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight." Casey kept chanting that. (I know it's from Sailor Moon but I couldn't think of anything else for a chant) Slater stood watching her sit on her knees in front of the fire. She was in a trance light stage, her eyes were pure blue and he wouldn't be able to get her out of it. He sat off to the side and watched her chant. Finally after sometime her eyes returned to normal and she put one hand on her forehead and the other on the ground trembling. Slater stood up but his body wouldn't move.   
"Ca..." Slater's voice gave out on him. Casey looked up at him still on her knees. Her eyes were full of fear. She stood up and ran out of the temple. He took a step forward and reached out as if she was still there. "I'm an idiot. I should have said something!" Slater ran after her. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into someone. He landed on his back so did the other person.  
"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." A girl said jumping to her feet and helping him up. She had long dark purple hair and purple eyes. She was tan and was about 5'6" and looked about 13. She had on a white kimono with a red sash.   
"It's my fault, sorry." Slater said mesmerized by her beauty. He shook his head. ~ I'm looking for Casey I got to remember that! ~ He thought. "Did you see which way the girl that ran out of here before me went?"   
"No I'm sorry, I just got here." She said.   
"Ok thanks." Slater ran past her. She turned as the breeze he made blew her long purple hair across her face.   
"You're different." She whispered and went to go do a flame reading.  
@~~~~`,~~~~~'~~~~~~~`,~~~~'~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater was chasing Casey around till midnight. It had started to rain and he had found Casey a couple of times, but each time he wouldn't be able to say anything and she'd run from him in fear he might yell at her or be mad at her. His blond hair was drenched along with his black sweater and dark blue jeans. He was now in the city and had lost sight of Casey. He gasped when he saw the girl from the temple running down the streets. She spotted him and ran over to him. "What are you doing out here so late! You're going to catch a cold." She said her voice trembling from the cold. She held her umbrella over him.   
"I'm looking for that girl, her name is Casey." Slater said.   
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"I'm Slater, you?" Slater replied shivering as a strong wind blew past them.  
"I'm Reime." She answered. "Come on, my apartment is right here, you need to get dried off." Slater nodded and they ran over to her apartment building. Casey watched Slater run with a girl into a close by apartment building from the top of the bank's roof. A single tear ran down her cheek and quickly was lost with all the other water droplets that covered her face and drenched her clothes and hair.   
"I'm happy you found someone else Slater, hopefully she brings you more joy and happiness in your life." Casey said standing up and jumping off the roof then ran home.  
@~~~~~,'~~~~,`~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia woke up with Sidney screaming and crying in the nursery. She got up out of bed but she stopped. She started to worry that something was in the room with her. Mia quickly walked out of the room and into the nursery. She sighed in relief and smiled. There was Casey holding her gently rocking her singing softly. Casey looked up and smiled. "Hey you finally came back. Did Slater talk to you?" Casey shook her head. "Did he ever find you?" She nodded.  
"I ran every time he found me. He met someone else, I'm happy for him, she might bring more happiness into his life then I have." Mia shook her head.  
"Casey he loves you!" Mia cried quietly. "He wanted to talk to you about what he had said. When you left everyone got into a huge fight while he just stood there. He feels bad for hurting you and he truly does love you." Casey smiled through the light tears that had swelled in her eyes.   
"Tell that to him and Reime." Casey said. She gently put Sidney down in her crib and ran out of the nursery. Mia grabbed her wrist and turned her to her.   
"Where are you going?" Mia asked.  
"I'm going to Sai's temple, I'm going to try a fire reading and some chanting, maybe I can find out where exactly Ghost and Kat are." Mia nodded and let go of her. She knew when to let her go and not to.  
"I'm going to talk to Slater about this Reime girl." Mia said and walked back into her room and got dressed.  
@~~~~~,~~~`'~~~~,~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat looked up as Naoko walked into the room carrying Ghost. She gasped and stood up. Naoko snapped her fingers and Ghost was in the huge blackish clear crystal. "Ghost! Wake up Ghost! Please be ok!" Kat cried shaking her sister. Ghost moaned and sat up.  
"What happened? I was sleeping and now I'm here? Where are we Kat?" Ghost asked.  
"We're in the dynasty. They've attacked again, they're after the armors before anything this time and by getting us they're getting part of the armor." Kat answered. "We better just hope that Casey and Slater's love for each other is strong enough to fight against the Sovran of Silence." Ghost looked down and Kat placed and hand on her shoulder. "What is it? What happened?"  
"It's Casey and Slater, they got in a big fight. And I think it's gotten worse then just a small fight." Ghost answered. Kat shook her head.  
"What happened? Why are they fighting?" Ghost looked up into her sister's worry filled eyes.   
"Slater wanted to use the link I have with you to contact you, but Casey wouldn't let him. She didn't want me to get hurt. They were yelling at each other. Slater went to push her away but she grabbed his arm and twisted it. Then he stormed out." Kat screamed and punched the wall.   
"He's an idiot! No one ever tries to stop Casey and gets away with it! And he should have known that our link doesn't work when one of us is in the dynasty." Kat punched the wall again. This time she hurt her hand and made a crack in the wall. Black light washed over the crystal and the crack was sealed. "He should have known that! And now that their love isn't true and pure with nothing getting in the way they have a batter chance of breaking up and the mortal realm will be doomed."  
"What about Lee and Rose?" Ghost questioned.  
"Ghost you saw when they had to leave back to Japan, he's still in love with Casey." Kat said with a sigh. She sank down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "We're stuck."  
"Kat don't give up on them please, I know Casey, she won't give up on us." Ghost said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kat looked up at her and nodded.  
"Let's hope so."  
@~~~~`,~~~~~`'~~~~~~`,~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater walked around looking at the windows of stores in the mall. He was looking for a gift for Casey when he apologized. He gasped as a hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall. He looked into two mad green eyes that belonged to Mia Sanden. "What's wrong Mia?"  
"Who's Reime?!" Mia hissed, the people didn't even notice them.  
"How do you know her?" Slater questioned.  
"Casey saw you and her last night. Do you like her? Do you like Reime?!" Slater went wide-eyed.  
"No! Of coarse not! I love Casey!" Slater cried.   
"Then learn to speak and tell her that!" Mia cried. "I'll drive you to where she is." Slater nodded.  
"Thank you Mia." She nodded and they ran out of the mall to her car.  
@~~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat chanting again. " I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight. I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight. I am flame, flame is light, I am fire, fire is sight. Flame, light." Casey's eyes went wide. She turned around and screamed. Rachel came flying at her and wrapped her hands around her neck. Casey flipped her over her and called upon her sub armor.   
"I want your armor now!" Rachel hissed.  
"Who are you?" Casey asked as Slater and Mia came running in.  
"I'm Rachel." She answered.  
"Yep! She's just plain Rachel!" A voice said and then laughed. The girl with the light blue/white hair appeared next to Rachel.  
"Why are you here!?" Rachel cried.   
"Oh I'm only here to pick up the pieces when you fail." She laughed.  
"Get out of here Yugume!" Rachel hissed.  
"I think not." Yugume replied. She put her hands in front of her so they made a triangle.   
"I don't think so!" Rachel sent a black beam of light streaking across Yugume's hands. She cried out in a pain and they started to fight. Casey watched in confusion as the two girls fought. ~ I could have sworn I was suppose to be fighting them ~ Casey though cocking her head to the side.   
"Yugume!" Rachel yelled. Then she flew past Casey grabbing her on the way.  
"CASEY!!!" Slater and Mia cried. Casey struggled against her.   
"Help!" Casey reached out to Slater and he reached out to her. They almost had a hold of each other's hand went Rachel, Yugume and Casey disappeared. "Slater!" Slater fell to his knees as she vanished.   
"No." He whispered.  
@~~~~~~~,~~~`'~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~  
Ryo sat on the sofa holding little Sidney. He had a look of worry on his face. He had woke up to find Mia and Casey gone. He had heard Casey come in late last night. He looked up as a sad Mia and Slater walked into the house. Ryo glared at Slater. "Ryo...They got Casey again." Mia said so everyone could hear. A glass shattering came from the kitchen, some spitting out their drink also came from the kitchen, a page getting ripped in half was heard from Rowen's book and a two growls came from Ryo and Sage. Sai came into the living room with a cloth wrapped around his right hand and Kento came out coughing. Slater gave a small sound of sadness and the guys looked at him.   
"How?" Was all Sage could say through his clenched teeth.   
"S-she was at S-Sai's temple doing a fire reading...Rachel and Yugume came, they took her." Slater said sinking down to his knees. "I'm such an idiot! I just stood there and watched! I didn't do anything!" Slater shook his head in anger. Mia knelt down next to him.  
"Slater it wasn't your fault. They caught you completely off guard, you had no idea that Rachel was going to attack Casey in the middle of her and Yugume's fight." Mia said hugging him. "Don't worry you got Casey back last time I'm sure you can get her back this time." Slater pushed away and shook his head.  
"No I can't! Last time I killed her and almost lost her for good!" Slater yelled. "If I had just listened to her about not doing the link thing we would have never got into a fight, she would have never ran out, I would have never chased after her and met Reime, she would have never thought I liked Reime and she wouldn't have gone to the temple and got taken to the dynasty!" The guys hung their heads. They had been so mean to Slater when all he wanted was to talk to Casey and apologize. Ryo handed Sidney to Sage and walked over to Slater. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Slater. I should have known that you loved her, that you were just upset." Slater looked up at Ryo with tears in his eyes. "We're going to get Casey back and Kat and Ghost. Rachel and Yugume will pay, don't you worry." Slater nodded. Rowen stood up and walked over to the computer with Mia and they started to look through her grandfather's data. Sidney started to cry and Sage hushed her but she wouldn't stop. Slater walked over to him.  
"Can I try?" Sage looked at Ryo and her nodded. Sage nodded to Slater and handed the crying baby to Slater. He rocked her gently and hushed her. Soon her quieted down. She looked up at him and reached out giggling. Slater tickled her with one finger and she giggled with joy. Sidney grasped Slater's finger with her small hand. She yawned and fell asleep. Ryo smiled seeing how Slater and Casey were a like.   
"Casey always had a way with babies, I think you do too." Ryo said putting a hand on his shoulder. Slater smiled and put Sidney to bed.   
@~~~~~'~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey was lying on the hard cement floor. She was in a white kimono with a purple sash. Her hair was down and she was in pain. She sat up blinking. Her eye took a while to adjust to the darkness. Mist swirled around her. Then Master Naoko appeared. "You've finally awaken." Casey pressed her lips firmly together. "I am Master Naoko. Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." She snapped her fingers and Casey was held up in chains. "What way will you take?" Casey bit her lip.   
"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.   
"Join me." She answered. Casey shook her head.  
"Been there done that! I'll never join you!" Casey said. Master Naoko laughed.  
"Now you didn't understand me, I'm not giving you a choice to join or not." Casey bit her lip. "I'll take it you want to do things the hard way." Casey was lunged forward so she was hanging in the middle of the room in chains. "Rachel!" Rachel appeared behind Casey. She punched her hard in the back. Casey screamed in pain. Her head snapped back and her mouth opened. Naoko poured a black liquid into Casey's mouth and made her swallow. Rachel and Naoko disappeared and Casey dropped to the floor wreathing in pain. Casey screamed in pain as she was engulfed in black light. It cleared leaving her breathing hard. She was on her hands and knees. One hand holding her up and the other clenched her heart. Her hair was now black and went past her feet. She was in a skin tight black dress that flared out at the bottom. It was sleeveless and had a V neckline. She stood up, her eyes were black and so were her lips. She was pale and she had an evil look on her face. Her long nails were painted black and her kenji of love and faith was on her forehead in black. She turned around her hair flying across her face.   
"The end of the mortal realm is here." She said laughing.  
@~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater shot up in bed breathing hard and sweating. He clenched his heart. "Casey, what happened? Where are you? Please be ok?" He whispered. He looked up as a strong wind blew open his windows send shards of glass flying in the air. His eyes glazed over with tears knowing what had happened. "Casey." He whispered running over to the window and looking out. Black light surrounded him, he jumped back and it disappeared. He ran down stairs and out the door. He called upon his sub armor as he ran down the streets trying to find Casey. ~ I know you're here Casey. Please don't give into the dynasty, not this time. ~ Slater thought. He reached town and found Lee and Rose there as well.   
"Slater, follow us." Lee said. Slater nodded and followed the two. There stood in front of him what looked like to be the Sovran of Silence in their size. She was glowing black and her long black hair flew out around her as she drained people's energy.   
"We don't know who she is, and we can't seem to get her to talk." Rose said her voice shaking with fear. "With out Casey we're hopeless." A tear ran down her cheek and she grabbed onto Lee's arm. Slater walked up to the girl in black and looked at her. Her eyes were black, so was her hair. Her lips were black and the black dress she wore was long, it hugged her figure and flared out at the bottom. It was sleeveless and had a V neckline. He gasped when he saw the love and faith Kenji in black on her forehead.  
"Casey!" Slater yelled. She didn't respond. Rachel appeared and smirked.  
"This is no longer Casey! This is the Sovran of Silence." Rachel laughed. "No one will be able to defeat us now!" Slater shook his head.  
"Casey! Please listen to me!" Slater yelled taking a step forward but he got shocked by a force field. He went flying back into Lee and Rose. The Sovran of Silence, Casey, was snapped out of her trance like stage and stopped gathering energy. Rachel glared at her.  
"What are you doing! Gather more energy!" Rachel yelled. Casey looked at her coldly.   
"No one tells me what to do! You fool!" The Sovran yelled and smacked Rachel away. Rachel smashed through two buildings. Everyone looked wide-eyed at her. ~ What did they do to you Casey!?! You're not like this, even when you're evil! Please, oh please let there be a way to save you! ~ Slater thought looking with worry at Casey who now was the Sovran of Silence.   
@~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naoko watched with a smirk on her face as Casey gathered energy and smacked Rachel away. "Now I don't have to wait to get rid of all the Ronin and Realm Warrior!" Naoko laughed. "This is the end of the mortal realm!"  
@~~~~~~~`,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA! Sorry it took so long! I have major writers block! LadyMia11@netscape.net   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life: Chapter 3   
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~  
Slater stood muttering something while he shoved clothes into a bag. Casey and Rachel had disappeared last night with out putting up a fight. Now he was going to camp for school with Rose and Lee and their almost their whole school. His mom stood in the doorway. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was 5'5" and tan. She had on an ankle length light blue sundress with sunflowers on it she had white sandals on and she was leaning on the doorframe smirking. "Mom why do I have to go?" Slater mumbled.  
"Because Slater, you need to get out of the house for once. And your father and I think it's a good idea for you to speed sometime away from home." His mother said. "Now quit your complaining and pack sweetie." She left the room and Slater finished packing. He walked out side with his bags and waited for Rose and her mother to come and pick him up. A dark green van pulled up and Rose opened the sliding side door.   
"Get in." She said. Slater smiled and got in with his bags. Lee was already in the car.   
"Cheer up you three. It'll be fun." Rose's mom said. She had long blond hair, green eyes, fair skin and about 5'6". She had on jeans and a T-shirt.   
"I don't see what's so fun about going and spending two weeks in a cabin with a bunch of other people." Lee said.   
"I agree." Rose said and Slater nodded his agreement.   
"Well you get to spend time with more kids this way." Her mom said turning into the parking lot. "See ya sweetie." Rose leaned up in the front seat and kissed her mom on the cheek.  
"Bye mom." Rose said getting out with the guys. Slater swung one of his bags over his shoulder and looked around. He spotted Reime and smiled when she looked at him. She waved and turned back to her friends. She came running over.  
"Hey! I didn't know you went here." Reime said. She had a backpack over on shoulder, she was in dark blue jeans with a tank top.   
"Who's this Slater?" Lee asked.  
"This is Reime." Slater answered.  
"Hi!" Reime said with a smile.  
"Hi, I'm Rose this is Lee." Rose said. Lee didn't look too happy to see her. He glared at Slater and he stepped away from him. ~ This is the same Reime you were with when Casey saw you and then she took off and got taken to the Dynasty! ~ Lee snapped at Slater telepathically. Slater slightly hung his head and nodded.  
"Come on lets go kids!" The teacher yelled. The four ran over to the buses and got in.   
@~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1 1/2 hours later)  
Slater jumped out of the bus with Reime, Lee and Rose behind him. They stood in front of a huge field with cabins lining the ends of it. There was a big circle in the middle of the field that had a couple of logs making seats around it. You could tell they had camp fires there. Rose tugged on Lee's shirt and pointed to a couple of the camp leaders. He grinned and jabbed Slater. He looked and went wide-eyed. Ryo, Sai, Kento, Rowen, Sage and Mia were standing there talking with the rest of the camp leaders. "They just had to be here." Slater muttered.   
"OK! Kids off to the camp fire circle." One of the teachers called. They all walked down and took the seats on the logs. The guys, Mia and a couple more girls walked into the middle of the circle. One had dark brown hair with soft brown eyes, tan and about 5'7. Two had black hair with brown eyes, and the last had blond hair was blue eyes.   
"Hello and welcome to Shinning Star camp." Said the main leader of the camp. "I'm Andrew."  
"I'm Ryo."  
"I'm Sai."  
"I'm Rowen."  
"I'm Sage."  
"I'm Kento."  
"I'm Mia."  
"I'm Marit" The girl with brown hair said.   
"I'm Angel." The blond.  
"I'm Ally." One of the raven-haired girls.  
"I'm Kelly." The other raven-haired girl.  
"You'll be given for cabin names and leaders by Mia." Kento said as Mia handed out slips of paper. Slater was with Sage, Lee was with Sage also. Reime was with Mia and Rose was with Marit. They went to their leaders and walked over to their cabins.   
@~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sage opened the door to his cabin. Lee, Slater, Erik, Josh Rich, Drew, Kyle, and Matt went in and chose their bunks. Lee was on a bottom bunk. Slater was on top. Matt was on top. Erik was on top. Josh bottom, Drew top and Kyle and Rich on bottom. "You guys like Soul Decision?" Sage asked.   
"Yeah!" They yelled and Sage put on Faded, they were aloud to have music and everything. All the cabins were connected together, Sai was on one side of Sage's and Marit was on the other side. Sai opened the door to Sage's cabin and shook his head. Marit looked in.  
"Think you could turn that down?" Marit asked.  
"Nope." The guys cried rocking out to the music. Marit rolled her eyes and Rose looked in. She giggled at Lee who was rocking out. He noticed her and stopped blushing. 'Give me just one Night' by 98 degrees started playing and everyone looked at Sage.  
"Sage, you took Mia's CD not yours." Sai said laughing at Sage's funny face while he looked at the CD player.   
"At least it's music." Erik said, everyone nodded and someone knocked on the door. Andrew was there.  
"Sage you have one more bunk right?" Sage nodded. "Well a girl is staying with you. Ryo said you might want to have her in your cabin." Sage nodded a bit confused. "Come on, in here." A girl appeared from around the corner and Sage gasped. She looked just like Casey.   
"Uh what's your name?" Sage asked.  
"Casey." She replied giving him a Duh look.   
"O-Ok come on in." Sage said. He gave her the bunk on top next to Slater's. Sage, Slater and Lee exchanged glances.   
~ I'm not Casey of Spirit. ~ She said telepathically to them.   
~ Then who are you? ~ Sage replied.  
~ Princess Casey, Casey's spirit. I took human form. ~   
"Hey Sage, this says LeAnn Rimes is on this CD." Josh said. Sage smacked his forehead.  
"I just had to bring her CD didn't I." Sage muttered. Casey laughed.   
"We're lucky guys! We got a girl in out cabin." Erik said whose bunk was next to Casey's.   
"Riiight." Casey said rolling her eyes. Casey's eyes darted over to Marit as she opened the door.   
"Turn the music down please." She said.  
"YEAH!" All the girls in her cabin yelled. The guys shook their heads while Casey just starred at Marit. Marit looked at Casey.  
"Why do you have a girl in your cabin?" Marit asked Sage a little disgusted about having a cabin full of guys with one girl.  
"Because I'm the only one with an empty bunk, she was late and Andrew out her in here. Don't worry, I know her, she's related to Ryo." Sage said. "She's like my little sister. If any guy puts the moves on her I'll hurt them." Sage said with a just kidding smile. Marit rolled her eyes.   
"I love this song!" A girl in bunk cried.   
"Leave the door open Marit!" Another cried. Marit winced and nodded. She left the door open and the guys by the door looked in to see all the girls dancing and rocking out. Sai's door to Sage's cabin was open too. Sage told Sai what happen with Casey's spirit. Slater kept glancing at her as she talking with the guys. Some of the girl's from Marit's cabin had come in and some of the guys from Sai's cabin came in too.  
"Looks like your cabin is popular." Casey said who was standing next to Sage. Rose was in the cabin sitting with Lee on his bed.   
"Yeah." Sage said looking around. Sai and Marit were talking laughing every now and then. "He likes her." Casey looked up at him.  
"Who?" Casey asked.  
"Sai like's the Marit girl." Sage replied.   
"She's bad news, I can feel it." Casey said quietly. Rose leaned over to Lee.  
"H-how is she here?" Rose whispered.  
"It's the spirit of the Princess Casey. She took human form. We're thinking she's going to help us fight to get her back." Lee whispered back.   
"Ok everyone to their own cabins!" Marit called. "Time to get ready." Rose gave Lee and kissed on the cheek and went back to her cabin. Marit shut the door behind them all. Everyone got bundled up. They were going for a hike. Everyone met up at the campfire circle. Kento went around handing everyone a piece of paper.  
"Ok the color dot you have on your paper is the group leader you'll be going with." Andrew said. "Red is Ryo, green is Sage, light blue is Sai, dark blue is Rowen, orange is Kento. That's the guy leaders, the girl leaders are, purple is Mia, dark pink is Marit, yellow is Angel, brown is Ally and black is Kelly." Slater was with Sai and so were Casey and Reime. Lee was with Mia and Rose was with Marit. "Ok now go to your leaders. They'll have the map of the different hike trails." Sai handed everyone a copy of the map. Reime was hanging around Slater and Casey was up with Sai talking telepathically about who she was. Reime was talking to him but he really wasn't listing, he was thinking about the Sovran of Silence. ~ Why is Casey now the Sovran of Silence? Is she really the Sovran of Silence and she was just disguised as Casey of Spirit? I'm such an idiot! I could have protected her, but nooooo! I had to just stand there like the idiot I am and watch her be taken away from me probably for ever! ~ Slater thought as the walked by the fast going river. Reime slipped and fell in.  
"Help!" Reime screamed. Slater tried to run and get her up farther but he fell in as well. He had a hold of Reime and was trying to get to bank, there was a waterfall up ahead. Someone grabbed onto his arm and he looked up. Casey was bent down with Sai holding her waist so she didn't slip. She was holding on his upper arm as freezing cold water smashed up against him and Reime.   
"Hold on!" She cried over the sound of the waterfall. She slowly got up onto the muddy bank Slater was on his hands and knees coughing up water and so was Reime.  
"Thanks you two." Reime said.  
"Welcome." Slater said with a smile.   
"Whatever, lets just keep going." Casey said walking up ahead. Slater glared at Casey as everyone followed Sai and Casey. He got up and ran to catch up with them, Reime was already up there.   
@~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose was walking with Drew hitting on her. Their hike trail took them by a high cliff. Rose was walking pretty close to the edge, her and Drew had lost their group. "So are you and Lee going together or what?" Drew asked getting closer to her.  
"Yes me and Lee are going together." Rose said stepping away from him a bit.   
"What do you see in him?" Drew asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rose glared at him.  
"Let's just say it's none of your business, now get away from me!" Rose said stepping back and pushing him away. She screamed as the dirt under her feet gave way and she started to fall down the cliff.  
"ROSE!!!!" Drew yelled and looked down. Rose was hanging on for dear life onto a part of the cliff. "I'm going to find Marit! I'll be back!" Drew left.  
"NO! Wait!" Rose screamed but he didn't listen. "I hate heights." She screamed as some of the dirt on the ledge came off.   
@~~~~,~~~~`~~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee looked over to the side when he felt something wash over him from inside. It was a sick feeling as he heard a girl scream. "It's probably some girl that saw a snake." Rich joked laughing. The feeling got worse in his stomach. Mia noticed his face and ran over to him.  
"Lee what's wrong?' Mia asked.  
"I feel sick." Lee answered holding his stomach. He looked up as another scream rang through the air.   
"LEE!!!!!!" He took off running with his group close behind him. He stopped and gave Mia a look saying he was going to be using his armor. Mia nodded and told the group that they were going to wait for him. Lee started to run again. He ran through a stream and up through bushes and tall grass. "LEE!" The girl screamed again.  
"ROSE!?!" Lee called out. He reached the cliff and looked around.  
"Lee! I'm down here!" Rose screamed. Lee looked back down at her a got a queasy feeling about seeing how high he was. You could see the rocked down under Rose. If she did fall she might be lucky enough to land in the deep pool of water that was waterfall made under her.   
"C-can you call your sub armor?" Lee asked shaking his head when his vision started to spin.  
"No I didn't bring my orb." Rose yelled back.  
"Ok I'll get you. Just hold on." Lee said and tried to find a way down.   
"Lee I'm slipping!" Rose cried. She let out a high pitch scream as she lost her grip and fell.  
"ROSE!!!!!" Lee yelled. He took a deep breath and jumped down after her. He called upon his sub armor and wrapped his arms around her. He turned around so his back was to the water. They hit it was full speed. The water sucked them down farther. Lee kept a hold of Rose by the waist with one arm and clawed at the water with the other arm. He reached the bank and shaded his sub armor as he fell on his back breathing hard. Rose was coughing up water next to him on her hands and knees.   
"Lee, Rose!" You could hear Mia and Marit's voice yell but they weren't in sight.  
"Lee, go into the water! You're dry!" Lee nodded and jumped into the freezing cold water. He came back out shivering. Mia and Marit along with their two groups came running out of the woods and out into the clearing. They ran over to them as Lee helped Rose stand up.   
"Are you two ok?" Mia asked.  
"How did you survive that drop?" Drew asked in shock.  
"We're just lucky I guess." Lee said.   
"Thanks to Lee." Rose said with a warm smile at Lee. He blushed and everyone laughed. They all walked back to the camp with Lee and Rose hand in hand. ~ I'm an idiot for still thinking I was in love with Casey! ~ Lee thought. ~ I guess almost losing someone really shows just how much you truly love them. ~ Lee looked over at Rose who was watching where was going.   
@~~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat sat hugging her knees to her chest watching her little sister sleep. Ghost was lying on her side with her hair flung around her. Her lips were pressed together firmly. Kat looked up as someone came in, it was Casey, or the Sovran of Silence. She walked up to the crystal and looked inside at them. Kat stood up and looked Casey in the eyes. She saw nothing in her eyes. Just evil, emptiness, blackness. She didn't see the caring, loving happy little 13-year-old girl that she had seen many times before. Kat mouthed the word why. Casey stepped back and a black cloud engulfed the crystal. The crystal cracked and allowed the black cloud to seep into the crystal. Kat fell to the floor instantly. Casey smirked. "Dose that answer your question?" She walked away.   
@~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: Finz! In the next chapter I'm going to be calling the real Casey Sovran of Silence. Standard disclaimers apply. I only own Casey, Lee, Rose, Slater and all the guardians.   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life: Chapter 4  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reime sat on her bed cross-legged facing her new friend Kimberly. "So, I saw Slater rescue in the river. Is he your boyfriend?" Kimberly asked almost giddy. Reime giggled.  
"No, I wish he was though! He is so hot! And he's sweet." Reime and Kimberly giggled.   
"You are so lucky you're friends with him! He used to be going out with that girl Casey, but now I don't know what's going on with those two. They don't seem to like each other a lot." Kimberly said. "So that gives you a bigger chance of getting him!" Both girls giggled.   
"Hey girls." Mia said bending down so she could see into the lower bunk where they were.  
"Hey Mia." Kimberly said.  
"What ya up to." Mia asked.  
"Talking about Slater." Reime answered as Mia sat down on her bed.  
"Yeah, you live with Casey right? Are Slater and Casey going out?" Mia bit her lip.  
"Well they're working some things out right now." Mia answered.  
"So Reime might have a chance?" Kimberly asked. ~ Hell no! Reime will never have a chance with Slater he loves Casey and that will never change! ~ Mia thought, but didn't say it.  
"Maybe. Now you two get ready, tonight's the camp out." Mia said getting up. Reime and Kimberly nodded and got ready to sleep outside.   
@~~~~~~`,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~  
Ghost woke up to find herself tied down with black chains. She moaned feeling pain rack through her body. She looked over to see Kat unconscious. ~ What did they do to us? I don't feel like I have any wounds. ~ Ghost thought.   
"I gave you your first dose of dark energy. I never knew you have such pure hearts and spirits, you wouldn't be in such pain if you weren't." Ghost looked over to the other side and to see Naoko walk in.   
"Why do you want us?" Ghost asked. Naoko snapped her fingers and the black chains disappeared. Ghost sat up and looked at Naoko.  
"The armor inside of you Ghost. You have the Dark Spirit Armor and Kat has the Dark Death Armor. With those on one will be able to defeat me." Naoko smirked. "But then again, no one can defeat me right now." Ghost looked over Naoko. She looked more complete now. She had long down to the ground black hair, black eyes and black lips. She still had on a white dress that flared out at the bottom and at the wrists.   
"What makes you think we'll fight for you Naoko." Ghost looked over to see Kat pushing herself up.  
"I'm not giving you a choice." Naoko smirked. "I give no one a choice." She snapped her fingers and they were chained back up. A black light surrounded them and they screamed. Naoko laughed and walked away. "Rachel! Yugume!" No answer. "Where are those two." Naoko went off to find them.  
@~~~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~,~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo sat snuggled up next to Mia as everyone sat around the campfire. Tents filled the fields and the kids sat around the campfire. Reime was snuggled up with Slater as were Rose and Lee. Casey was sitting by Sage almost asleep. Sai and Marit were sitting next to each other and Kento and Rowen were sitting with some of the kids same as the other girls. Andrew stood in front of them all telling scary stories. Everyone screamed as a wolf howled. Casey looked over at the edge of the woods. Black Lightning, Shadow, White Blaze and Coal were watching them all. Black Lightning's eyes were glowing red as he looked at Reime then to her.   
~ What are they up to now. ~ Casey thought. A harsh wind came by and the campfire blew out. Reime screamed and clung tightly to Slater's arm. He smiled down at her in the pitch black. A wolf howled as Andrew got the fire back up. "Hey! Were are Casey and Rose?" Kimberly asked standing up. Everyone looked around to find the two girls missing.   
"Ok, everyone split up into groups of ten, two camp leaders and eight kids." Andrew called. The other leaders that worked there came out to help with the search. Sai and Marit took Reime and Slater with a couple of other kids. Mia and Ryo took Lee and Kimberly with other kids. Sai was leading the group of kid both him and Marit holding flashlights. Marit screamed as White Blaze jumped out and hissed at her. She backed up scared stiff.   
"White Blaze!" Sai snapped. He looked at Sai and walked with them. Marit was holding onto Sai's arm tightly as White Blaze growled at her. Reime was holding onto Slater's arm with White Blaze growling at her too.   
"What's with that tiger!" A girl cried.   
"Why is he looking at me like that." Marit whispered.  
"I don't know, he never acts like this." Sai answered. They came to a cliff and looked across to see Rose with Coal. "Rose!" She looked at him, her eyes were glowing white. She ran and Sai took a step forward. He yelped as he almost fell. Marit grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back up.   
"Look! There's a bridge." Reime said pointing off to the side. Everyone ran over to it and slowly made their way across it. Reime slipped and the wood panel broke under her and she fell. She screamed as she fell. Slater grabbed a hold of her hand. Sai ran back over to him, Slater and Reime were the last ones to cross. "Death! I'm slipping!" Slater was shocked at what she said. Reime went wide-eyed. "Oops! Did I just say that out loud!" Sai turned to everyone.   
"Keep going!" They all nodded and left. Reime let go of Slater's hand and floated up and landed in front of him and Sai. Slater grasped his armor orb tightly and so did Sai.   
"Who are you?" Slater hissed.  
"Only your worst nightmare." Reime said. She gripped part of her dress and pulled off her clothes with a blinding light. Slater covered his eyes. He looked up as the light cleared. There stood Yugume in her ice blue body suite and knee high lace up boots.   
"Yugume!" Sai snapped. "Arm up Slater." Slater nodded.  
Armor of Death Tou Chi!  
Armor of Torrent Tou Chi!  
Slater pulled out his battle sword and got ready to fight Yugume. Sai pulled out his staff and charged at Yugume. She smirked and a shield formed around her. Sai smacked into it and went flying back.   
"Sai!" Slater and Sai looked back at Marit.   
"Fool!" Yugume charged at Marit. She screamed and jumped out of the way as Yugume flew pasted her. Marit landed on her face and looked up to see Yugume coming back at her. Marit screamed and covered her face expecting to get hit. She looked up when she felt two arms wrap around her and get thrown off to the side. She landed on her back getting the wind knocked out of her. She coughed trying to breathe. She slowly sat up and watched Sai fight against Yugume as Slater gathered energy.   
Super Wave Smasher!  
Death Void Attack!  
Yugume disappeared and the two powers collided sending Sai flying back from being so close to it. Yugume appeared in the air laughing. "Stupid warriors! I don't see how you defeated the other Sovrans!" She put her hands in front of her chest so they made a triangle. Icy blue light started to form in her hands with specks of white, which was ice and snow. It went surging at Sai, who was slowly standing up.  
"No Yugume! Sai!" Marit ran and pushed Sai out of the way and went flying back as Yugume's power smacked into her sending her flying back. Sai went wide-eyed.  
"MARIT!!!" Sai yelled. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Marit. He fell to his knees next to her limp body. Yugume landed on the floor. "Marit! Wake up! Please wake up!" Marit stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She slowly pushed herself up and Sai hugged her. Slater stood a bit shocked as Yugume just stood there looking at Marit.  
"How did you know my name?" Yugume asked. Marit gently pushed Sai away and slowly stood up.  
"You're the fool Yugume." Marit said. Blood red light formed around Marit and Sai backed away. Marit's hair turned red and grew longer. Her eyes changed to yellow and her clothes ripped away and left her in a skintight red dress with red high heels.   
"Rachel." Sai breathed as the light left her.   
"You save Torrent!!!!" Yugume screamed in shock. "Why!?"  
"You wouldn't understand Yugume!" Rachel said almost falling over in pain.  
"Why wouldn't I understand." Yugume snapped.  
"Because you've never been in love." Rachel snapped back. Sai went wide-eyed tears filling his eyes. ~ I love you too Rachel! ~ Sai's mind yelled. Rachel started to gather energy. "This is the end for you Yugume!" Yugume smirked and started to take in energy as well. Rachel let loose her energy and so did Yugume. They collided and Rachel's overpowered Yugume's and she went flying back toward Slater.  
Death Void Attack!  
Yugume went flying up into the air and vanished, most likely dead. Rachel trembled and fell to the floor. Sai ran over to her and took her in his arms. Rachel coughed and Sai looked down upon her pale face. "Everything is going to be fine Rachel." Sai whispered brushing some hair from her face.  
"No it's not Sai, not for me. I chose this path and now fate has to run it's course, I'm going to die just like Yugume." Rachel said placing an ice-cold hand on Sai's cheek as he banished his armor. He put one of his hands atop of hers as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm s-sorry I let her hurt you. C-C-Casey is still alive somewhere in the evil." Rachel looked over at Slater as he walked up to them. "Please Death, find away into her dark cold heart and save her from the fate Naoko has given her." Slater nodded and Rachel looked up at Sai as a tear ran down her cheek. "G-Good bye Sai." Her body went limp and Sai hugged her body close to him and cried. Slater placed a hand on Sai's shoulder. Sai nodded and set Rachel's body down as it faded. They took off running into the woods. ~ This may be the end of this battle soon. ~ Slater thought pressing his lips together firmly. ~ We'll get you back Casey, no matter what! ~  
@~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mia wondered around the woods lost. She had gotten separated from the rest of her group. She tripped and fell. "Ouch!" Mia cried slowly getting up. She looked up through her bangs as someone laughed. She gasped and fell back and scrambled against the tree. A girl in dark gray armor stood in front of her. She was holding a battle sword in one hand with her battle mask down covering her face. Her eyes flashed with evil. "W-who are you?" Mia mentally smacked herself for stuttering.   
"You don't remember me Mia." She said. She removed her helmet and Mia gasped as long black/blue hair fell over the girl's shoulders. Mia starred into two deep blue eyes that belonged to Kat.   
"Kat." Mia gasped. "You're ok!" Mia stood up.  
"Don't be fooled Mia." Mia looked over as Princess Casey walked out from behind a huge tree. Kat smirked.   
"So you got out before the Dynasty's power could overcome you. To bad." Kat laughed. Casey's eyes started to glow icy blue.   
"You should never underestimate the powers of the Silver Realm." Casey said bitterly as a twin katanas appeared in her hands. Kat stopped laughing and smirked.  
"You may be the spirit of the great Princess Casey of the Silver Realm, but you are only a 12-year-old girl who knows nothing about what she's getting herself into." Kat said coldly. Casey smirked.   
"They Dynasty must have clouded your mind with lies, you don't seem to remember what Casey of Spirit has done to the other Sovrans." Casey said with a small smile. "I believe they're not here to tell you what happened." Mia looked at Casey then at Kat. ~ They turned Kat against us! Where's Ghost then? ~ Mia thought.   
"Mia! Casey!" Mia looked over to see Ryo running over through the bushes in his sub armor, Kento, Rowen and Sage were behind him also in sub armor. Ryo ran over to her. "Are you ok?" Mia nodded and Ryo glared at Kat.  
"Kat." Kento gasped.   
"Is it such a shock to see me or something?" Kat asked rolling her eyes.  
"Where's Ghost?" Rowen snapped.  
"Right here Strata." A soft voice whispered against his neck. Rowen spun around to come face to face with Ghost. She was in black armor that looked just like the Spirit Armor. She flipped over him and landed next to Kat. She smirked and pulled out her twin katanas.   
Darkness Rage!   
Ghost and Kat looked up and disappeared as the black power went flying past them. Rose jumped down from the trees and Lee soon followed as Kat and Ghost re-appeared. "Fools." Kat put out a hand and black light went surging at the two and sent them flying back into the trees. Ghost smirked and clung her katanas together.   
Twin Spirit Flame Burn!  
A red dome formed around Lee and Rose the power was absorbed. "Leave them alone." Ghost looked over to the right as Slater and Sai entered the area. Ghost smirked. Kat disappeared and re-appeared behind Slater. She smacked him to the side with her battle sword. He smashed into a tree and Sai jumped out of the way as Kat swiped at him. Casey dodged Kat as the charged at her. She clung her katanas together and the Spirit Armor came to her.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!   
Kat was smacked back into the trees by her power. Ghost growled and charged at Casey.  
Armor of WildFire Tou Chi!  
Ryo pulled out his twin katanas.  
Flare Up Now!  
Ghost went flying to the side as the white light smashed into her. Slater cried out in pain as Kat appeared behind him and she kneed him in the back. He landed on his face and Kat went to plunge her sword into his back.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life: Chapter 5  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat brought her sword down into Slater back. He cry of pain rang through the entire woods. Kat smirked and pulled out the sword from his back. It was covered with cinnamon red blood. Rose gasped and Lee flinched. Slater coughed up some blood staining the green grass red. Casey clenched her fists tightly. "YOU BITCH!!!!" Casey yelled and charged at Kat. She caught her off guard and Casey sliced open Kat's cheek sending blow flying into the air. Casey plunged one of her katanas into Kat's stomach and Kat lunged forward. Casey pulled out her katana and Kat fell to the ground holding her stomach tightly. Ghost smirked.   
"You're a fool." Ghost said as Kat stood up like nothing had happened. Casey gasped as Kat pulled Casey into her battle sword. The blade went strait through her and came out her back. Casey cried out in pain. Even though she was a spirit she felt pain. Kat pulled out her sword and Casey fell to the floor dead, she faded away leaving a silver rose. Slater opened his eyes slightly to see the rose. He coughed up more blood as he lay on his stomach.  
"Casey, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you." Slater whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.  
@~~~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Sovran of Silence gasped and fell to the floor in pain. She placed a hand on her forehead as the black Kenji of love and faith started to glow silver. "W-What's happening to me!" She screamed in pain.   
"SLATER!!!!" Casey's voice screamed in the Sovran's head. She covered her ears and fell over in pain. She gritted her teeth.  
"No! Stop it!" Silence screamed. Naoko appeared in the room and watched the Sovran of Silence.   
"Casey, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you." Slater's voice rang through her mind. The Sovran screamed and Naoko backed away.   
"Slater!" Casey's voice screamed.  
"No! Stop it! Leave me alone! Who are you!" The Sovran screamed shaking her head.  
"What!?" Naoko cried. "Spirit is trying to break free." Naoko glared at the Sovran. "That won't happen." Naoko walked over to the Sovran of Silence. She looked up at Naoko.   
"Who is she." Silence cried.   
"Just wait." Naoko said. The Sovran of Silence was lifted up so she was standing in front of Naoko. Naoko walked into the Sovran of Silence a joined her so they were one. The Sovran screamed and fell to the floor.  
@~~~~,`~~~~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose screamed as the tip of Ghost's katana cut her cheek. Rose's hair flew around her as she dodged the moves Ghost made. Lee was fighting against Kat, she jabbed at him with her battle sword and missed. Lee jumped and landed on her sword. He pushed off into the air spinning his double edge sword around.  
Shadow Spinner!  
Kat glared at him and disappeared. She re-appeared away from him. She screamed as something plunged into her. She fell to the floor and looked back. Sage stood holding his battle sword tightly. "Fool." Kat went to kick his legs out from under him but he jumped away.  
Thunder Bolt Cut!  
Kat gasped as the power smacked into her. She smashed in Ghost who was behind her and they both hit a huge tree. They fell to the floor as Rowen pulled out an arrow. "I'm sorry Ghost." Rowen whispered.  
Arrow Shock Wave!  
The two girls screamed as they were surrounded by the shocking power. They fell to the floor not moving. Kat groaned and pushed herself up and glared at Rowen. "Strata you will pay." Kat hissed. She grabbed her battle sword and stood up.   
Twin Shock Cut!  
Rowen went flying back and smashed into a tree. Ghost stood up and a black light surrounded them all. The Ronins and Realm warriors screamed in pain as the light started to zap them of their energy. Ghost and Kat stood laughed. "How pathetic." Ghost spat.  
@~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater floated in a black void surrounded in white light. Black, red, gray and yellow lights were flying at him but the white light protected him from harm. He went wide-eyed as he saw the battle between the Ronin and Realm Warriors and Kat and Ghost. "They're losing!" Slater cried.   
"You must help them Death." A voice said calmly. Slater looked around.  
"Who is it?" Slater asked fear slightly filling his voice. A silver light blinded him. All the other lights were gone and the white light that was surrounding him disappeared. He fell down the void and landed on a bed. It had silver sheets, the bedpost was crystal and the floor around it was crystal as well, the walls were too. A silver dresser was by the door of the room and another dresser was on the other side of the room. A lady with long white hair that flowed past her feet stepped in. She was in a long silver dress, it flared out around her feet and flared out at her wrists and was low cut. She glided across the floor and sat down next to Slater.   
"I'm Queen Naoko." She answered. Slater went wide-eyed.  
"Y-you're the last S-Sovran, the Sovran of S-Silence." Slater stuttered as Queen Naoko nodded.  
"I'm also Casey's mother. Princess Casey was and is very dear to me. She is the only one that can over come any evil that threatens your realm." Queen Naoko said.  
"But how? I mean you're the spirit of the Sovran of Silence *and* the Queen Naoko of the Silver Realm." Slater said shocked. "And you attacked your own Realm." Naoko hung her head and nodded.  
"Yes I know. It's very hard to understand. You see, long before Princess Casey was born I was the Sovran of Silence. My sisters were always planning to take over the Silver Realm, while I on the other hand wanted to leave the Realm in its peace. I was in love with the prince of the Silver Realm from afar. Prince Adin. I didn't want to hurt him, so I ran away. I got lost in the Realms and ended up in the Silver Realm, that's were I finally met Prince Adin face to face. We fell in love and when we were 18 we married." Queen Naoko explained. Slater was a bit shocked, he didn't know anything of this. "My sisters were furious, when Princess Casey was born my sisters finally contacted me. They threatened to kill my dear daughter if I didn't help attack the Silver Realm. When Casey was 12 the Sovrans were ready to attack. I then had to use my energy to return to my Sovran form and attack the Silver Realm. I never knew my daughter had such strong feelings for you Death. Her love for you a lone saved the Silver Realm." Slater gulped. The past was so hard to understand. Slater licked his lips before speaking.  
"But why were the Sovrans so set on destroying the Silver Realm?" Slater asked.  
"They once lived in the Silver Realm, but the Queen from centuries ago banished them for the murder of he king. She didn't give us a chance to explain, we were innocent and she knew it. She was the one who had killed him, he was unfaithful and she wanted revenge so she poisoned him. My sister Terror used herbs and plants all the time, most were poisonous so she blamed us. We were banished to the Dark Realm of the Dynasty and wanted out revenge on the Silver Realm." Queen Naoko answered. Slater's throat was dry and he couldn't speak. "I know it's over whelming Death, but please understand. This is not your fate." Slater looked confused.   
"What do you mean?" He choked out.  
"You are to live a happy life after this. My spirit was spilt in two, Queen Naoko and the Sovran of Silence. This was not supposed to happen but it did when Casey was reborn on earth. Now my sisters want their revenge on Casey and will stop at nothing. This is where you come in Death. You must help Casey through this. Giving up must not be your choice, if it is say goodbye forever." Queen Naoko said disappearing.  
"Wait!" Slater yelled. He gasped as his surroundings changed. He turned into a spirit and moved through a courtyard with the bright sun shinning over head with not one cloud in the sky. He stopped when he saw a little girl about 5 sitting picking silver roses. She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was naturally tan and looked like she would be about 4'3 if she were to stand. She was in a silver kimono with a deep red sash. Her hair was pulled into pigtails with a tiara placed gently on her head.   
"Dawn!" The little girl looked over to the side as a man about 25 with short blond hair, deep blue eyes, tan about 5'9" came into the courtyard. He was in black pants with a black with a black cape on. He smiled at the little girl.  
"Daddy!" the little girl cried. She jumped up with a flower necklace in her hands and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around.  
"What's that you got there?" He asked.  
"It's for you! Mommy always said that the silver roses here were very special so I wanted to give it to you." Dawn answered with a big smile that reminded Slater of Casey.  
"Thank you honey." He said as she placed it around his neck. "Ok now go get ready for the party." He set her down and ran pasted him into a woman.  
"Sorry mommy!" Dawn cried and ran away. The woman laughed looking just like Dawn when she smiled. She look about 25 as well and had long reddish blond hair with deep blue eyes. She was in the same dress as Queen Naoko was in. She walked up to the man and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her gently.   
"Hello my dear." He whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"She's growing up so fast." She whispered.  
"Don't worry Casey, she'll always be our little girl." The man whispered into her hair. Casey pulled back and looked into his eyes.   
"Yes Slater, she will won't she." He nodded. Slater's surroundings faded then reappeared. He gasped. The courtyard was trashed. Hunks and chunks of crystal were thrown everywhere, the once beautiful silver roses were all dead. The sky was dark and full of black clouds. Thunder roared and lighting streaked across the sky. The castle was trashed and broken down. His spirit floated up higher so you could see more over head. He gasped. The Sovran of Silence, in the big version, stood laughing as dynasty soldiers killed the people of the castle. Kat and Ghost were floating at her side laughing as well. The Ronins, Lee and Rose were trying to kill the soldiers but there were to many and were quickly being defeated.   
"I wish Slater were still alive!" Rose cried and she tried to kill a soldier.  
"Yeah, we might stand a chance if he was. Casey would still be on our side!" Sage yelled slicing through two dynasty soldiers, but the popped right back up. Slater gritted his teeth together and sighed in relief as his surroundings changed. He was back in the room still a spirit. A 12-year-old Princess Casey came running into the room and threw herself down on her bed sobbing. He stiffened as she pasted through him. She was trembling and was soaking wet. Her long hair was plastered to her back with cold rainwater. He looked down at her with sad eyes. He looked up as someone came into the room, he gasped a bit. It was him. He was in the Death armor. He was also soaking wet.   
"Casey." Slater whispered and sat down next to her on the bed. Casey glanced up at him then put her face back down in the pillow.  
"Go away!" Casey snapped. Slater pressed his lips together firmly.  
"No. Casey I have to talk to you. I need to explain..." Casey cut him off.  
"I believe you've explained enough Slater of Death." Casey said looking up at him with anger. "You lied to me! You said you would tell my mother and father how you really felt, but you didn't! I was the biggest fool to believe you loved me!" The spirit of Slater stood up and watched from the corner the room as the two talked.  
"Casey please." Slater started but Casey shook her head send drops of water flying in the air.  
"No! I won't listen to you anymore! You've broken my heart to many times! Just go back to Hanna!" Casey cried turning away. Slater grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. He pressed his lips to her firmly. Casey struggled a bit but soon melted into his kiss. He pulled back after a while catching his breath.  
"Casey, I do love you." Slater said. "Hanna doesn't know about us yet and she loves me, she was in the room and I didn't want to say anything about it with her there. I need time to explain it to her, what if your parents had said no to us marrying in the future, Hanna would hate me forever and I would life my life with no love in it." Casey looked down.  
"I'm sorry, I should have understood." Casey whispered. Slater embraced her with a tight hug. Casey rested her head on his chest with a sigh.  
"I promise we will be together Casey, no matter what." Slater whispered into her hair. Slater and Casey faded and left the spirit of Slater alone in the room.   
"What am I suppose to do now?" Slater muttered to himself. He returned too normal, no longer a spirit.   
"Chose." Queen Naoko's voice said.  
"Chose what?" Slater asked.  
"Fate has given you a choice, now make it." She replied. Slater bit his lip thinking. ~ I know what I have to do. ~  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life: Chapter 6  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~  
Black Lightning bared his teeth at Kat. She was holding her arm in pain where he had bit her hard. White Blaze was behind Kat while Coal and Shadow battle against Ghost. "Stupid beast!" Kat hissed and lunged at Black Lightning. He leaped out of the way and White Blaze jumped onto Kat and sank his sharp teeth into her shoulder. Kat screamed in pain and flung him off. She looked up, as Ghost was smashed into a tree. Shadow hissed and leaped toward Ghost. ~ I can't believe these beasts are beating us and those Ronins and Realm Warriors couldn't! ~ Ghost thought as she jumped up into the air. She pulled out her katanas and clung them together.  
Twin Spirit Flame Burn!  
Shadow went flying back into Coal and they smacked into a tree as Ghost landed on the floor with a smirk. Kat grabbed her battle sword and flipped back as White Blaze swiped at her.   
Twin Shock Cut!  
White Blaze and Black Lightning went flying back and fell to the floor not moving. Kat smirked and looked at the Warriors, their energy was completely zapped now and the black lights released them. Kat gasped as Slater was out lined in white light. "What's happening?" Kat asked and flew up into the air with Ghost. Ghost went wide-eyed as Slater started to sit up.  
"He can't be alive!" Ghost cried as Slater stood up and pulled out his battle sword. "How!?"   
"Fate gave me two choices, I took the one I wanted, the one I was to follow, not that one you've handed to me." Slater replied as he started to glow red.   
Death Void Attack!  
Kat disappeared but Ghost didn't and took the full blow. Kat re-appeared a few feet away very angry. "How dare you try to mess up my plans! You will pay dearly!" Kat screamed and charged at Slater with her battle sword. Slater blocked her attack with his sword and he flipped her over him and she landed on her feet and swiped behind her only to miss him. He jumped up and landed five feet behind her. Kat turned around and growled.   
"Try to defeat me Kat. I dare you." Slater said with a smirk. Kat hissed and charged at him. He quickly blocked his sword every time her jabbed at him. Ghost slowly stood up. She put one hand on the tree next to her and the other one on her forehead. Her eyes were pure black then they changed to blue then back to black.   
"What's happening!" Ghost cried looking up at where Slater and Kat were battling it out. "He's fighting with something more then the power of Death." Ghost gasped. She saw a spirit around Slater mimicking the moves he made. "Casey." Slater flipped back and the spirit disappeared. "So Death fights with Spirit also. But how?" She went wide-eyed as Slater sunk his sword into Kat's stomach and twisted it. Kat screamed out in pain and fell to the floor in pain. Ghost's eyes flashed blue and then black again. She tumbled to the floor in pain. Kat moaned as blood flowed from her stomach. Her eyes shot open and they were their normal blue. The armor faded leaving her in her halter-top and pants. Her battle sword turned into her staff and it dropped down beside her. Slater stood breathing hard. Ghost's eye returned to normal and her armor faded as well. Her katanas turned into her staff and fell against the tree. Slater looked up as someone laughed. He gasped as the big version of the Sovran of Silence appeared.   
"So we've defeated my two best warriors. I'm surprised." The Sovran laughed. "But you'll never be able to defeat me. Not even the Princess of Realms could defeat me." Slater glared at her.  
"I know I will defeat you with or with out the help of the others." Slater growled. The Sovran of Silence smirked. Slater noticed something was different. She had a pendent on, it was of a black rose and it seemed like it was stuck to her skin. Slater thought back to Queen Naoko, she had the same pendent on, only the rose was silver. "Naoko you joined Casey." Slater whispered.   
"Yes, I've joined my daughter in battle now. She was always the one to fight on what ever side her mother was on." Silence laughed. Slater bit down on his tongue to stop from saying anything. ~ How am I going to do this!? I'm all alone in this battle! ~ Slater thought. The image of the destroyed castle flashed in his mind, then the image of Casey and him in the courtyard. ~ There is no hope for the mortal realm now! I should have seen it! No matter what path I chose it will end up with the Sovran winning. ~ Slater thought tears almost coming to his eyes ~ I still failed you Casey. I'm so sorry. ~ Slater covered his face a black light washed over the woods. Slater opened his eyes to see they were on black crystal floors with nothing more. The Ronins and Realm Warriors were frozen in black crystal and floating into the air. Slater tightened his grip on his battle sword and got ready to fight the Sovran.   
~ Do not give up on her Death. ~ Queen Naoko's voice filled Slater's head.   
~ But theres no way for me to win! I'm on my own from here on. ~ Slater replied.  
~ No you're not, when ever you are in trouble, when ever you fight, you fight with the power of Spirit, Casey is with you. ~ Queen Naoko said. ~ Have Faith and you will win. ~ Slater nodded and charged at the Sovran. He jumped up brought his sword down on her. The Sovran was caught off guard and fell to the floor. She glared at Slater as he landed on the ground ready to fight. ~ I can feel Casey's power running through my body! ~ Slater thought as the Sovran stood up.   
"I guess I'll give you a fair fight." Silence said and was surrounded by black light. When the light cleared she was human size. "Ready? Then fight!" The Sovran charged at him a spear with a crystal edge appearing in her hands. Slater blocked her and flipped her over him. He turned around and faced Silence. She was starting to laugh. Slater gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his battle sword. ~ This is going to be hard! ~ Slater thought. ~ Casey is the one who fights the Sovrans! What am I saying? I've been thinking only Casey is the one to fight them, this time I'm fighting her. ~ Slater started to glow red as the Sovran kept laughing.   
Death Void Attack!  
"Huh?" The Sovran was caught off guard and she got hit. She landed on her back and quickly flew up into the air. She wiped away some blood from the corner of her mouth. "You will be very sorry." She glared at Slater who just smirked.   
"Oh really, the prove it." Slater hissed. The Sovran charged at him and he smacked her spear away. It went flying out of her hand and his sword cut her hand. She screamed and held her hand in pain.  
"You fool!" She cried. Silence lifted her hand and black light washed over them. Slater was thrown back and landed on his back. He got the wind knocked out of him and his sword went flying out of his hand. He groaned and tried to sit up, but failed. The Sovran smirked and charged at him after grabbing her spear. She went to plunge it into him but a white light surrounded him and she went flying back. "What?" the Sovran ask standing up. Slater was still outlined in white. The Sovran gritted her teeth. "No one can stop me!" She put out her hand and a black beam shot at Slater, but he absorbed it and became stronger. Slater pushed himself up and got ready to fight. He put out his hand and his sword returned to him. The Sovran noticed his eyes were glowing red.   
"You can call this the end Silence, I will get Casey back and we will defeat you." Slater spat. Silence smirked.   
"Try and die." Silence said with a laugh.   
"I will, but I won't die. Now enough talk, fight!" Slater said charging at her. His battle sword was glowing red and he swiped at her and she jumped up and landed behind him.  
"This out fit is getting in the way." Silence muttered and ripped off her dress to show the Armor of Spirits. Slater gasped and took a step back. Silence tossed her spear aside and pulled out the twin katanas. Her eyes flashed purple and she smirked as spirits started to surround her. "Time to die Death." Slater gulped knowing how strong Casey's powers are.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Slater jumped high into the air as her attack went past him. He gasped as Silence flew up to him and smacked one of her katanas across his face. He fell to the floor with his cheek bleeding badly. ~ I can't do this! ~ Slater thought tears coming to his eyes. Silence gasped as Slater was outlined in white light and he disappeared. "What!?!" She cried and looked around for him.  
@~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater floated in a black void asleep. He was in sub armor and was curled up in a ball. "Slater." A small white light whispered awaking him. He opened his eyes to see a small white light in the distance. "Slater." It shown brightly as it spoke. "Slater." Slater floated over to it and gasped. It was like a small fairy of Princess Casey in her princess dress. She smiled at him.   
"C-Casey?" Slater asked a bit shocked. She nodded.  
"Slater you must listen to me. I know it's hard, I know Silence is strong, I'm fighting with you though. I will protect you." Casey said with a small smile. "Casey is still good deep down inside, find her inside all the evil and darkness and she will be freed. Queen Naoko will fight as well, she fights with Silence now." Slater nodded.   
"Am I dead again?" Slater asked. Casey giggled and shook her head.  
"I took you to somewhere you and I used to go in the past. A place where we are always safe, now, have Faith in the one you love and get her back. She will only be alive for so long, the power of Silence is stronger then she is alone and she can not stand it on her own, you must fight with her." Casey said disappearing. A blinding white light filled Slater's vision and he disappeared.   
@~~~~~'~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Queen Naoko was fighting up against Silence. She held out her hands and blue light shot out at Silence, but Silence jumped out of the way and clung her katanas together.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Queen Naoko flew into the air as the attack completely missed her. ~ I'm fighting myself and my daughter! I can't harm her to badly or Slater and I will lose Casey forever. ~ Queen Naoko thought. Her eyes darted from Silence to where Slater's body once lay. A white light was gathering there and took form of a human body. When the light cleared Slater was laying on his stomach. He groaned and pushed himself up. His eyes widened.  
"Queen Naoko! Look out!" Slater yelled. Queen Naoko looked back at the Sovran as the power from her sure kill came surging at her and smashed into her sending her flying back. Silence smirked and turned to Slater.  
"Your turn to die forever now." Slater glared at her and took hold of his battle sword.  
"I'm not letting you win even if it means I have to die." Slater spat and Silence smirked. "I will save Casey if it means losing everything."  
"And why would you do that?" Silence asked resting her chin on her hand.  
"Because I love her." Slater replied. Silence looked a bit shock and stood up strait.  
"How would you know what love is?" Silence asked landing on the ground in front of him, but a good 15 feet away. Slater was a little surprised at the question.  
"I... I don't, all I know is that I'm in love with Casey and I won't let you take her away from us." Slater answered. The Sovran seemed to get madder.  
"You don't know what love is!" Slater took a step back as she yelled. "You would have known to tell her how you truly felt before she ran out! Before she saw you with Reime, or Yugume!" Slater gulped as a wall formed behind him and he pressed against it as Silence advanced on him. "She loved you and you broke her heart! Tell me is that what you call love!" Slater shook his head. "Then you don't deserve her!" she charged at him and he ducked as she smashed her katana into the wall. He rolled away from her and jumped up as she charged at him again.  
Death Void Attack!  
The Sovran took the hit and she flew back. Queen Naoko stood up and ran over to Slater. "Don't hurt her to bad, you'll lose Casey." Queen Naoko said. Slater nodded. Silence stood up and got ready to use her sure kill.  
"Casey I know you're in there, please come with us." Slater called. "Don't get lost in the evil!" Silence smirked.  
"It's to late, she's gone forever." Silence said as she clung her katanas together.  
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
Slater went wide-eyed as the power came surging at him. "NO!" Queen Naoko cried and pushed him out of the way taking the blow. Slater looked back as Queen Naoko flew back. He pushed himself up and glared at Silence.  
"I don't care if you're Casey or not, I'll kill you." Slater hissed. The Sovran smirked.  
"Try me." Slater gritted his teeth and started to gather energy. His eyes turned pure red as he was outlined in red.   
Death Void Attack!   
Silence smirked and disappeared right as the energy was about to hit her. She reappeared behind Slater and slashed at him to find him gone. She looked back and around her to find him gone. "Up here!" Silence looked up as Slater came charging at her from above. She was smashed into the floor sending chunks of black crystal into the air. Slater landed a few feet away from her. He turned around to look at the Sovran as she pushed herself up. He gasped when he say Casey, then it changed back into the Sovran. "Give Casey up and I'll show you some mercy." Silence coughed.   
"Never, I show no mercy. You may think I just took Casey to win, that's not the only reason." Slater went wide-eyed. "I took her to save her from you, from a broken heart." Slater shook his head.  
"I would never betray Casey, I love her and will always love her." Slater said bitterly. "nothing will change that." The Sovran stood up and looked at him coldly.   
"Prove it, surrender to me." Slater bit his lip trying to decide what to do.  
~ Slater don't! ~ Casey's voice cried weakly. Slater went wide-eyed.  
~ Casey! You're all right! ~ Slater replied.   
~ Slater listen to me, I don't have much time till the evil of the Dynasty takes over me, please, whatever you do, don't give up and surrender to Silence. My mother can never win, if she does the mortal realm will be destroyed forever and all hope for the world with be gone. ~ Casey said very weakly.   
~ Casey I can't let you die! ~ Slater replied.   
~ Slater promise me you won't let her win! ~ Casey cried her voice fading.  
~ Casey! No please stay with me! I need you! ~ Slater yelled.  
~ Promise me Slater. ~ Casey said her voice barely over a whisper.  
~ I-I promise you Casey, I won't let Silence win. I love you. ~ Silence was followed by that and a tears ran down Slater's cheek.  
"Well?" Silence asked. Slater shook his head.  
"Never!" Slater yelled and charged at her. She was caught off guard and he plunged his sword into her stomach and twisted sending black blond into the air. He pulled out his blood covered sword and Silence wrapped her arms around her stomach.   
"You fool. You can never beat me." Silence cried out in pain. Slater glared at her.  
"You've taken a part of me and now I will kill you." Slater spat. "I loved Casey and will always love her no matter what happens." Silence glared at him.  
"Then tell me, why would you go with Reime?" Silence coughed. Slater clenched his hand into a fist and looked down shutting his eyes tightly as tears ran down his cheek. He looked up as he yelled out in frustration.   
"I never loved Reime! I've only loved Casey! I wish I could tell her that now!" Slater sobbed. "Oh god Casey, I've lost you forever." Slater sank to his knees as the Sovran stood up and walked over to him growing larger. He didn't notice anything because he was coving his face with his hands. The Spirit Armor vanished and left her in a skintight black dress that flared out at the bottom, with a low V neckline and no sleeves. She smirked and rose her hand as a spear appeared in her hand. She brought it down on top of Slater but the same white light returned to him and he looked up in shock. There stood Casey in front of him blocking her spear with her twin katanas.   
"How can this be!" Silence cried. "You're dead! You were part of me!"  
"Love is stronger then evil mother! You should know that by now!" Casey cried almost losing her footing and falling back. "I will never let you kill him!" Silence went wide-eyed as Casey started to glow silver. "Time for you to be sealed back away forever!" Slater scrambled away and Casey flipped back and landed in front of him as Silence smashed her spear down into the ground. Casey turned to Slater with a cute smile. "Slater, I need your help with this battle." Slater nodded and stood up next to her. Casey jumped into the air and spun around as silver light surrounded her. Slater covered his face from the blinding light. When it cleared he looked up to see Casey land in her Princess of Realms dress. Silence glared at her.  
"You will never defeat me." Silence hissed. Casey looked so calm, like nothing was going to happen. Slater grabbed his battle sword and started to glow red. His eyes were pure red again and he was glowing bright red. A strong wind started to pick up as Casey started to glow silver. Silence took a step back in fear. ~ My daughter can't be stronger then me! ~ Silence thought.   
Death Heart Attack!  
Slater's new sure kill went surging at Silence as Casey opened her eyes and they were glowing silver. Her hair was flying around her face and shoulders and small shards of black crystal cut at her cheeks.  
Silver Spirit Purity!   
The Sovran of Silence gasped as the Silver light came at her. She put out her hands and her black energy fought against Casey's power. "I won't let you defeat me!" The Sovran yelled. Casey increased her energy and the silver light over powered Silence. Silence screamed as the silver light washed over her. Silver light washed over everything and it turned back to the forest and the Ronins, Rose and Lee were released from the black crystals. Where the Sovran of Silence once stood lay four crystals. Casey sighed and fell to her knees. Slater dropped his sword and caught her.   
"Casey!" Slater cried. Casey looked up at him with a weak smile. "Are you ok?" Casey nodded.  
"Just a little weak, I should be fine." Casey said quietly. "Check on the others."  
"No need Princess." Lee said as everyone walked up to them. Ryo smiled down at her through his tears of joy. Casey managed a weak smile again. Ghost and Kat walked up behind Slater and knelt down. Kat placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with a smile.   
"You did good Death. I'm proud of you." Kat said. Ghost looked down upon Casey with a smile.   
"You've become stronger over these battles Casey, you've proven yourself as Princess of the Realms." Ghost said with a smile and then looked up at them all. "You all have. And thank you Slater, you didn't give up on her."   
"Yes, thank you Slater, with out you I would have never been able to make it through." Casey said placing a hand on his cheek as a tear slid down his cheek.   
"Oh god Casey, I thought I lost you." Slater cried as more tears came. Casey wiped away his tears.  
"Shhhh, Slater, no more crying, the battles are over." Slater nodded and held tightly onto her hand. Casey slowly sat up out of his arms and walked over to the four gems. She knelt down. One was of a dark red stone that was shaped as a flame. The second one was a dark green gem shaped into a leaf. The third one was icy blue shaped into a crystal and the last one was black with swirls of silver, it was shaped into a rose. Casey picked the forth one up and looked at it. "Mother." She placed it back down and they all sank down into the earth. "You and your sisters shawl always rest, not in peace but in death." Casey stood up and turned to the others with a smile. "Let's go home." They all nodded and Slater walked over to her taking her in his arms.   
"I love you Casey, I always will." Slater whispered into her hair.  
"I love you Slater, nothing will change that." Casey replied.   
@~~~~,`~~~~~`'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(One week later, Beaverton Oregon)  
People were seated in dark blue chairs and streamers were thrown over the tables. The room had the light sound of conversation floating around. Some people were just starring at the dark blue curtain waiting for it to get pulled back. Ghost sat in the front row in a long black dress that sparkled in the different color lights. The curtain was pulled back to show a beautifully decorated stage. Black lights were everywhere and silver, black and blue balloons were tied around the area. A man with dark hair and dark eyes in a black tuxedo stepped out on stage and everyone clapped. "Thank you and we are very sorry for the wait. Tonight we have ten of our very talented students from Conastoga Middle school. Our first act is Annie Carson." Everyone clapped as he left and a girl came up onto the stage and started to sing. After eight more acts the guy cam back out, again. "Now our last act of the night is Casey Sanden singing 'I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes." Everyone cheered as Casey came out on stage. She was in a long dark blue dress what had thin straps to hold it up. The back draped down low and the neckline was high cut with black four-inch heels that strapped around the ankle. The dress shimmered as she walked out onto the stage and took the Mic from a girl. She had her long hair pulled into a clip and curled with two pieces of hair framing her face curled.   
"GO CASEY!!!!" A group of kids in the back cried. They were Megan, Brigette, Leah, Andrew, Mike, Moe, Seena, Arman, Joe, Alex and Matt. Casey smiled with a small laughed.  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to a couple of people. One, my step mother, Arial. Two all my friends and three my boy friend Slater, I don't know who I would live with out all of you." Casey said and everyone went 'Awwwwwwwwwwww' Ghost smiled as the music started to play and Casey started to sing.  
I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you  
Everyone cheered and clapped as Casey finished. She bowed and walked off the stage and over to Ghost and gave her a big huge. "Thank you Ghost, you were always with me and I know you never gave up faith or hope in me." Casey whispered. Ghost hugged her tightly as tears came to her eyes.   
"I'll never stop believing in you Casey." Ghost replied and pulled back wiping away both her and Casey's tears. "And I don't think he will either." Casey looked past Ghost and saw Slater standing in black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He was holding a single red rose and a huge smile plastered on his lips. Casey ran over to him and nearly jumped into his arms hugging him. Slater hugged her back never wanting to let go. He pulled apart and kissed her.  
@~~~~~'~~~,~~~~'~,~~~~FINZ~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~   



	7. Default Chapter Title

A Normal Life: Epilogue   
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey sat on the window seat of her bay window in the Koji/Sanden mansion. She had her hair let down and was wearing dark cut off jean shorts with a dark purple tank top that said faith across the front in silver sparkly bubble letters. She was watching the sunset with her journal on her lap and a pen in hand. She sighed in peace as the golden rays from the sun warmed her face. She looked back down at the blank page of her journal as her hair fell to the sides of her face. She put her journal against her leg and started writing.   
June 14th  
Well it's the end of the day, finally. For once it was boring around the mansion. Ryo and Mia took Sidney out to the beach for a week. Ghost and Rowen went on their honeymoon, finally! I thought they would never take that stupid thing! It's already been two months since their wedding. Oh! One thing exciting happened! Kento proposed to Kat! She was crying so badly when she said yes! I'm so happy for them. They've been going out for almost a year now. Tristin and Michelle disappeared, no one knows where they are, not even Lee and Rose, but I have a hunch I know where they are. I believe they're living a normal life finally, just like us now. Hmmmmm, what else has happened. Rose and Lee have been going out more on dates, holding hands at school, walking each other to their classes, acting more like a couple. I'm glad Lee finally got over me. Slater is on vacation right now, he's in France. Why? I'm clueless. He still writes me and sends pictures. I still feel bad for Sai. He's heart broken that Rachel was killed. He tries to act like nothings wrong or nothing is bothering him, the guys fall for it, but not me. I see right through his act, I hope he finds love in his life soon. Well Sage is still dating all the pretty girls at their school, they're all in their first year of collage, I'm shocked they all got married so soon! Well as for me, I'm just fine. I still miss all my friends in Oregon but I'll live. I love being here with my family. And I love actually having a normal life.   
Casey sighed and leaned back watching the last rays of sunlight disappear. "Finally, a normal life." Casey whispered with a smile.   
@~~~~,~~~~'~~~``,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sai sat on the beach next to his surfboard watching the ocean waters sparkle in the dying sun light. The waves crashed up on the wet sand. The soft wind blew past him making his hair shift around. His soft gentle eyes were washed over in sadness. A single tear slid down his cheek and the wind quickly blew it away. He stood up and grabbed his board and ran off the beach and to his car and drove home.  
@~~~~,~~~~~`~~~~~'~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young girl about 19 stood in front of Tokyo University. She was in black flare jeans, a tight red shirt with platform strappy heels on. She had long red hair what was tied up in a knot with hair spilling out. She had sunglasses on hiding away her dark blue eyes. She was about 6'1" and tan. Guys that pasted by her starred for a while till their girlfriends pulled them away glaring at her. One girl with bleach blond hair came up to her. "You better stay away from my boy friend you hear me!" She squealed. The girl looked down at the girl since she was mush taller.   
"I'm not here to take your boyfriend I'm looking for someone ok." The girl brushed past the blond and walked down the student filled halls. She walked past Sage and he followed her.   
"Hey what's your name cutie?" Sage asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She stopped when she saw a certain light brown hair boy. She turned to Sage and gently pushed him against the lockers.  
"Leave me alone Halo." She said and Sage went wide-eyed. She removed her glasses and he gasped.  
"Rachel." Sage whispered. Rachel smirked and turned to Sai. He was talking to a couple of guys.  
"Hey we'll leave you alone, looks like someone wants to talk to ya." One of the guys said then they walked away. Sai turned around and Rachel pulled him to her and kissed him. Sai went wide-eyed and gasped against her lips. Sai wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. ~ This can't be happening! She's dead! ~ Sai thought then Rachel pulled back taking in air. Sai looked like he was going to cry.   
"Rachel, I thought you were..." Sai trailed off as a tear of joy slid down his cheek. Rachel gently wiped it away with a warm smile.  
"No, I'm still here. Like Casey said, love is much stronger then evil. Nothing could stop me from being with you Sai." Rachel said almost crying herself. Sai smiled and embraced her with a tight hug.  
  
  



End file.
